Solid and liquid precursors are being used to provide gases in many semiconductor fabrication processes, for example, such as deposition of materials on a substrate. However, the inventors have observed numerous issues with conventional methods typically utilized to control a temperature of the solid or liquid precursor (e.g., a water bath, water jacket, heater jacket, or fire rods). For example, the conventional methods require significant space and support equipment to be implemented. In addition, some precursors are very unstable or water reactive, raising safety concerns regarding the conventionally utilized equipment.
Thus, the inventors have provided improved thermal management systems for processing solid or liquid precursors.